kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2019 Event/E-3
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_casual_1_x = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 7 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 2 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 10 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 2 |reward_hard_3 = |text=☆4|text-position=right:4px;bottom:12px}} |reward_hard_3_x = 2 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 }} Historical Ship Bonus *For Node Z's bonus, the following values are after unlocking Node . Prior to unlocking it all modifiers are based on 'Node S Bonus' table. Phase 1: Transport Operation *Route: *Possible fleets: **1CL 5DD **1CL 1CA(V) 4DD ** 1CV(L/B) 1BB(V) 1CL 3DD *You must also meet all of the requirements: **Amount of ships with Surface Radars equipped must be at least 0/3/4/5 for Casual/Easy/Medium/Hard respectively. **Have at least approximately 18.8+ eLoS (Cn=1) to pass the LoS Check. *As this is a Transport Operation, you are recommended to bring as many as possible and/or . *As there are two powerful Air Raid Nodes, you are recommended to bring a Ship who can utilize AACI. *Use of Vanguard Formation is highly recommended to pass the Enemy Surface Combat nodes if your fleet is very light. *You are highly recommended to send 12 down to the Boss Node . **Bringing a 7 range fighter is a possibility to attain a better airstate but this is not necessary and the additional bombing power will most of the time help you more. *Once you clear the TP Gauge, the Route to the Boss Node will appear. Phase 2: Opening Node ZZ *Because the Routes to the Boss Node is very harsh, especially in Node and , you are recommended to open up the Secret Node . **Node contains Two waiting for you. ***However if doing Casual to Medium, going down into may actually be preferable as the Re-Class is only Standard and not the dangerous Elite variant (Casual and Easy difficulty only has 1, while Medium has a pattern that has 2). ****Please be aware however, that Node is a Submarine Node which doesn't take Ammo, while since Node is a surface combat Node, it will deplete your Fleet's Ammo, giving them a penalty of having lower Firepower at the Boss Node. **During Route to Node , the previous Node has a heavy Enemy Air Raid of high Air Power, then Node itself will contain 1x and 2 or 3x alongside 1 or 2 . **Node contains a Submarine Fleet with . Requirements *To open up Node ZZ, you must do the following (in any order): **Obtain Air Supremacy (AS+) ( 制空権確保! ') from against an Enemy Air Raid Two '(2) Times via LBAS Air Defense. (Once for EASY, and not required for CASUAL) **Obtain S-Rank Victory in One (1) Time. ***This must be done AFTER the Phase 1: Transport Operation. **Obtain Air Supremacy (AS+) ( 制空権確保! ) in the Air Raid Nodes *** (HARD/MEDIUM) *** (EASY) *** (CASUAL) **Obtain Air Superiority (AS) ( 航空優勢! ') in the Air Raid Nodes *** '(HARD/MEDIUM) *** (EASY) **'WARNING': Please be advised that you must send down Land Base Aerial Support to the Nodes. Otherwise, it will not count! **You are advised to send your LBAS equipped with the appropriate Carrier-Based Fighters or Land-Based Fighters down to the Nodes (Please see below for the LBAS Range Map). Obtaining S-Rank Victory in Node S *You can use the same fleet used for the transport phase. **As you don't need any Transport Equipment this time, you may go in with your Full Combat Setup, though you still need at least 5 Ships with a Surface Radar equipped. **'NOTE:' You must obtain the S-Rank AFTER Phase 1. Victories from Phase 1 will not count! Nodes F & I *Route: *You may use 3 CV 1 CAV/AV 2 DD with several Fighters (Seaplane Fighters in case of CAV/AV) to go into Nodes and . **You are required to have ships with Surface Radars equipped ≥ 0/3/4/5 on Casual/Easy/Medium/Hard to go ***Failing to meet these requirement will force you into the Radar Ambush Node . Nodes D / T / U *You may use a Carrier Task Force Combined Fleet with 4 CV 2 CA(V) + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (Any Ships) to go down the Nodes . Nodes K & N *You may use a Transport Combined Fleet or a Submarine Fleet with as many Seaplane Fighters as possible to enter Nodes . *Route: **'NOTE:' it is possible to reach node with any combined fleet other than a Transport Combined Fleet, but you will route to instead of after getting past ! **With a Transport Combined Fleet, in order to gain AS+ in these nodes, you will need to either bring , , , , or as Fighter Mule (you can only bring 1 CVL). **Otherwise, use CAV/BBV/AV as Mule. Obtaining Two Perfect LBAS Defenses *You may sortie a single submarine to travel the Routes starting from Node , up to . **Setup your entire LBAS with Fighters and set them all into Air Defense mode. Final Phase: Defeating the *You may either use Carrier Task Force or Surface Task Force to go into the Boss Node. *Carrier Task Force: 2 BB 1 CV(B) 3 CVL + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (DD, CLT, Up to 2 CA(V), 1 CVL is possible) *Surface Task Force: 3 BB 2 CVL 1 CA(V)/AV + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (DD, CLT, Up to 2 CA(V), 1 CVL is possible) **You must also meet all of the following requirements: ***Amount of ships with Surface Radars equipped ≥ 6 or more on (Medium+). ***Flagship must have a Surface Radar equipped. **Route: ***'WARNING' : even after fulfilling all the requirements, there is still a risk to route to node instead of . ***For fleets that always route to , see below. Recommended Fleets guaranteed to go into Node ZZ 100% The general fleets to go into Node are the following: *3 BB(V) and 3 from CA(V)/AV/ + 1 CL 2 DD and 3 from CA(V)/CLT/DD *2 BB(V) 1 CV(B) and 3 from CA(V)/AV/ + 1 CL 2 DD and 3 from CA(V)/CLT/DD **The CAV/AV and Akitsumaru Kai are there to gain Air Power and do not affect the Routing. **The Flagship must have a Surface Radar. ***Amount of ships with Surface Radars equipped ≥ 6 or more on (Medium+). **The fleet may have difficulty obtaining Air Superiority (AS) ('航空優勢! ') during Last Dance especially on harder difficulties. **Failing the Radar requirements (Flagship not equipped with a radar and/or not enough radars in the fleet) will route the fleet to instead of which may be preferable especially on medium or lower difficulties. Recommendations *Please see Top of Page for the Historical Ship Bonus to choose your members of the Fleet. *You may opt to bring 1 to 3 OASW capable Ships for Pre-Finals to pass Nodes and more safely, as they contain the . **As majority of the Enemy Nodes in the route towards the Boss are all Air Raid Nodes, you may opt to use the ASW Aerial Support Expedition to help you in the and . ***Example Fleet: ****2 CVL 2 CV 2 DD ***They should be equipped with the best Bombers and Aircrafts with high ASW Stats, such as , , , , . ***Please note that the 2 Destroyers don't contribute to the ASW Damage towards the Enemies in the Support Expedition. *Use of 's Special Attack or 's Nelson Touch Attack Mechanics can be a great way to clean out Enemies at the Boss Node. *It is recommended to send 4 Waves of Land Base Aerial Support to the Boss Node and 1 Wave loaded with ASW planes to each of Node C and ZZ. *In addition to the fighters of your LBAS planes your fleet roughly needs 530 fighterpower to achieve Air Superiority in Hard mode Final Composition. Friend Fleets Phases LBAS Flight Range